Chance Encounter
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A strange meeting was what started it all. Would Hinata be able to overcome her inner darkness and help Sasuke complete his goals? Perhaps the two will find love through it all. Who knows what will await these two. Their lives rest in fate's hands now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: *coughs* Well...I don't know why, but I had this sudden urge to write a SasuHina fic. I'm in progress of writing this so I have no idea what kind of fic it will become. I know for a fact that I don't understand jutsus that well...and suck at fight scenes. So it won't have much fighting. Sooner or later, it will have romance, but not right now. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, but I always dream that I do.**

-x-x-

_It was dark out and for some reason, the moon had disappeared. There was no light for miles, it was as though she was lost in an abyss of darkness. The only explanation she could find, was that she had finally died. She didn't know what caused her death, maybe a kunai to her throat, or even a snap of her neck. But that didn't matter. She was free. Her heart fluttered, light as a bird. A small smile graced her lips. To finally be rid of all responsibilities that people pushed onto her, now she could live peacefully._

_"Oh wait." She said out loud, but the sound of her voice made her think. She hadn't meant to speak, she didn't even feel her lips move. She realized that she hadn't moved her lips at all. Before she could continue that thought process, a deep voice chuckled loudly from the depths around her._

_"Now that you're dead, you believe you can be peaceful?" The voice whispered, its voice laced with venom. It sent shivers down her spine. "Are you an idiot?" She winced at those words. People really love to bring her down. "Live peacefully my ASS! You're dead, you're no longer living!" The voice sneered at her low intelligence. "If anything, no one can be peaceful in a place like this!" The voice roared, echoing. "You my dear, will forever be trapped. You can never be free of the weight on your shoulders!" _

_As if on cue, she slumped forward, grasping her chest as pain exploded under her palms. Her breath came out as a wheeze. She couldn't breathe. Her heart had been so free before, but now it felt as though someone dropped a ton of bricks on her chest._

_Once again the voice laughed at her. "When death befalls you, you can never be the same. You wouldn't be the same person you once was. If you're lucky, you will be reborn with a better life, but for you my dear..." The angered voice trailed off. Suddenly, there was a light at the deepest corner of the darkness._

_As the light became brighter, the voice changed. "You will wake up once again. Just like you did the day before and the day before that. For you my dear, is still alive." Instead of the scary and demented tone it had earlier, it now had a kind-hearted feel to it. Almost as if the voice cared for her well being. "Someone as pure as you child, should live your life to the fullest because it's the only life you have. It's what I would have wanted." The voice was connected to a body this time. The shilouette in front of her had the figure of a woman. "Now then...It's time for you to awaken."_

-x-x-

When the young Hyuga heiress had woken up from that dream, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She was about to scream because of the unfamiliar surroundings, but then she remembered that she was currently on a mission. In her panic, she turned her byakugan on. She was relieved that everyone else was still asleep.

After calming down, she was sure that her embarrased face could be used as a beacon of light for at least a couple of kilometers. If she didn't stop her blushing face, an enemy could ambush them. She wouldn't be able to handle it if people got hurt because of her carelessness. Of course there was no way that could happen since each of them were residing in their on tent. Her blushing face was practically invisible to the outside, not that she was calm enough to think logically.

The last thing she remembered from her dream was the woman. Although she could not see her face, the voice she heard was silky and smooth. It spoke with an air of power and yet -at the same time- gentleness. Her voice reminded Hinata of a flowing river. Water held great power, but it also had wisdom. It could easily over power at any given moment, if it wanted to.

Hinata took a deep breath and thoroughly viewed the forest outside her tent. There was no sign of a threat and she could finally turn her doujutsu off. On her left, Shino's chest was rising and falling at a normal pace and on her right, Kiba and Akamaru were doing the same in their tent. Each of them brought their own tent. You always needed to be ready since most missions would require you to rest for a few hours before getting back on the path.

At the thought of the unknown lady, Hinata had remembered that there was a river nearby where she would be able to cool off. Maybe she would also be able to decifer the hidden meaning of her dream. She always believed that dreams were like a crystal ball in a way. Sometimes, it felt as though she could see the future if viewed in a certain light.

Hinata sighed softly. The river was just in sight after she walked out from under a few more trees. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Unlike her dream, the moon was high abover her, basking the river in moonlight. It was the only source of light for miles since they were still far from any villages. The last village they passed was a day away.

As she got closer to the river, she was left breathless. The river was shimmering due to the full moon. It was absolutely beautiful.

Hinata didn't waste a second as she quickly took off her ninja sandals and dipped her feet into the water, flinching at the coolness, but relaxed when she got used to it. She giggled quietly, water always seemed to calm her down.

It seemed that she was still wary. A ninja was always prepared for battle, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. The thought of someone sneaking up on her and having to engage in battle made her paranoid. What would she do if she accidentally striked one of her teammates, thinking it was an enemy? She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt it would cause.

After splashing the water with her feet a few times, Hinata decided it was time for her to go back. She was vulnerable by herself, though she hated to admit it. It would be horrible if she were to die at such a short notice. She always imagined herself dying to protect someone she loved, not because she was caught off guard.

Hinata frowned. It was always difficult for her to part with water. Whenever she took showers, she always stayed until her fingers and toes looked like sponges. It wasn't her fault that she loved the way it felt. The effect it had on her was ridiculous. She shook her head, she needed to get out even though it was the best feeling in the world.

She finally got up and slipped her sandals back on. She frowned at the squishy feeling, hadn't thought about drying them before getting out. Now she had to live with it until she got back to camp.

As she walked towards the forest, a figure jumped off of a branch and landed a few yards away. Its face hidden in the shadows. Hinata imediately dropped into her stance with her palms out. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice. She knew that voice, even though she wouldn't want to admit it. Right in front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konoha.

How the hell did he sneak up on her when she was so guarded? Yes she was a little...occupied, but not enough for a regular ninja to catch her off guard. Then again, Sasuke wasn't just any regular ninja. He was an "S class" missing nin. Many wanted him for different reasons. Some wanted their best friend/rival back and others wanted the pricy bounty on his head. He was probably one of the most wanted people in all of the hidden villages and yet he stood right in front of her, almost mockingly so. He probably didn't even feel the need to reveal a weapon, he knew he could take her down easily.

As if reading her mind, Sasuke smirked at her. He walked around her, towards the river, completely ignoring her. He bent down and scooped up a handful of water and brought it to his lips. "I won't repeat what I said." He said with his back turned to her. It was the worst insult one could use against an enemy. He obviously didn't see her as a threat.

Hinata was just glad he hadn't killed her yet. She remained in her stance, there was no way she could let her defense drop. This man could easily take down an army. "I-I was just passing t-time." Curse that stutter of hers. She thought she lost it years ago when she became a chunnin. Now it was back and she just wished it didn't get her into trouble. If she had to, she would fight the man before her, but she wouldn't try to commit suicide when he clearly sowed no signs of seeking a battle.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not caring much for her answer. He scooped another handful and drank it slowly. He was dying of thirst, but he wasn't going to reveal such a weakness to her. Just because she was weaker than him didn't mean she was harmless. She was a kunoichi, she could easily slit his throat if she wanted to. "What are Konoha shinobi doing here? You're at least a few days away from Konoha."

For some reason, neither of them felt a need to attack the other. It was probably the effect of the moon and river, yes...the stillness of it all was the cause. Neither would admit to anything else that came to mind.

It seemed to take longer than Hinata thought to reply. She didn't want to give away information he could use against her, but she also didn't want to lie. "We're on a mission and decided to rest for a bit." A small smile tugged at her lips. She hadn't stuttered at all. "What are y-you doing here?" Drats, it came back. She almsot frowned, but steeled himself.

The boy before her shrugged. "Just decided to see what was making all that noise." He smirked when Hinata blushed. So she really was vulnerable after all. She should have known better. "You better scurry back to your hole before the cat bears his claws." His smirk widened when she registered the hidden meaning in his words.

Without a second thought, Hinata squeaked like a mouse and ran away from him. She shouldn't have gotten too comfortable around him. It surprised her. She never actually spoke to him before, they were never friends to begin with.

-x-x-

After Hinata, Kiba, and Shino returned from their mission a few weeks later, the entire village was in chaos. It appeared that the infamous Sasuke Uchiha had returned a few days after their encounter. He suddenly appeared at the main gate with Orochimaru's head as proof of his deed. He was imediately summoned by Tsunade before the villagers could react. They weren't sure whether the common folk would embrace the traitor or deem him forever a traitor. Tsunade didn't want to find out until everything was organized.

When Sasuke was chained by a chakra rope and sealed from using his doujutsu, he was positioned in front of the godaime and was forced to explain himself. It was a very serious matter so everyone stilled their breathing to hear his words. Tsunade didn't even reach for her secret stash of sake hidden in her desk. That in itself spoke of just how serious it was.

Although Sasuke had been a little self-concious, he didn't dare to show any expression. His eyes though, spoke for him. He let his desperation show through so that they knew he wasn't lying. He told them about what Orochimaru put him through and that he was taught everything he needed to learn. He explained that he killed him before he could use him as his next body. There was no way _the_ Sasuke Uchiha would die by the hands of that snake bastard. He went on saying that his lust to kill his brother was still there, but he had made another vow, to restore his clan. In order to do that, he would need to gain the village's trust once again. He couldn't do that if he was considered a traitor in their eyes.

-x-x-

At the moment, that was all people knew. It seemed that the elders and clan heads were still discussing the matter and hadn't come to a conclusion yet. Hinata had told her teamates that she would deliver the mission report to the Hokage and meet up with them later when she finished.

Sadly for her, Shizune instructed her to wait until the Hokage came back because she had something important to discuss with her.

A few hours later, Tsunade came out of the meeting with the council and came to a decision. It was decided that Sasuke would be given a chance to regain his former status. There were more pros than cons with him coming back to the village, but he would be watched over 24/7. Even the tiniest movement would have an Anbu member armed with a kunai at his throat.

Finally, Hinata was called to the Hokage's office and would be able to leave this hell hole. She didn't mind the Hokage tower, but being stuck there with nothing to do made her sour. She just hoped she doesn't snap at Tsunade-sama or else she'll be punished.

"Ah Hinata-chan." The Hokage grinned at her and took another swig of sake. "How was the mission?"

Hinata smiled, already knowing her mentor's habits. "Mission succesful Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade waved away the honorific. "Oh you know you can drop formalities here Hinata-chan." She smiled at her, looking quite sober. She brightened when Hinata returned the smile herself. "Now," Tsunade hid the sake bottle back into her drawer. "Was there anything odd that occured during your trip?" She eyed the Hyuga with curious eyes. A hint of suspicion hidden deep in them.

Hinata's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. She must be talking about her run-in with Sasuke. She took a second to breathe. "No Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. If she had called her "Hokage-sama" or even "Tsunade-sama" she would have a reason to suspect, but she used "-chan" instead. Still, she was stubborn and wasn't even close to giving up. She wanted to give her a chance to fess up before she forced it out of the young girl. "Are you sure Hinata-chan?" She smiled once again. "I wouldn't hold it against you. I'm your _Hokage_." She watched as her desciple tensed. "If anything, I'm the one person you should trust." She urged.

Hinata gave up right then and there. Nothing could go unnoticed by her. She was the freaking Ho-Ka-Ge for christ sake! She would know that she was pregnant before she could! Though she wasn't planning on having a child for years, but that's beside the point. "O-Okay..." She frowned. "There was a little something..odd that occured."

"Yes?" Tsunade practically leaned forward to hear her words. "What happened?"

"I met a wolf in the woods."

-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Chance Encounter. Please remember that I don't own anything and that my writing is still that of an amateur's. So there are many inconsistencies at the moment. For one thing, the gang's around 17 years old. Although in the manga, they are fighting in the war and what not, it is quite clear that my fic will branch away from that. This would probably happen around the time that Sasuke left the Sound. Of course he hasn't killed Itachi yet, but you never know what might end up happening since I can twist it however I want. *Insert evil laugh here* Well, on with the story.**

**-x-x-**

"…A wolf?" Tsunade scowled, not believing. "Really…?" Hinata nodded. Tsunade frowned. "You're pulling my leg here." Her blonde hair was now messy. She had been pulling her hair in anticipation. Her green eyes glared at Hinata, she felt a little pissed.

In order to not get too nervous, Hinata busied herself by pulling at the hem of her loose black pants. "Y-Yes Tsunade-chan."

The Hokage sighed. Her answer wasn't what she expected. She searched through her drawers until she found an unopened bottle of sake. She had emptied the previous one all too quickly. "Can you describe the wolf for me?" She quickly popped the cap and took a swig of the deliciously bitter clear liquid. It was the only thing that helped her through the day.

"Um…well." Hinata looked at the open window, too afraid of describing the wolf all too well. She was also worried that the man in question would suddenly jump into the room if she were to release his name from her thoughts. The fact that she didn't tell Tsunade about the encounter would get her into a lot of trouble. If the village were to find out, there's a chance that they would consider her to be a traitor. Hell, probably not even that, she would have had a kunai to her neck by now if they found out earlier. If the wolf had planned to destroy the village, and she didn't report her seeing him, the villagers would be dead by now. If things had gone that way, she would be put into Konoha's jail.

"Hinata-chan." Tsunade smiled at her pupil. She knew the girl was too scared right now to think. Calming her down would be the first priority. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly.

"U-Um…" Hinata poked her two index fingers together, a nervous habit of hers. "…N-Not really." She looked up at her from behind her midnight colored bangs. She waited to see the Hokage's reaction.

"Hm…" Tsunade frowned. She never really knew that the girl was so stubborn. "If all you did was meet a wolf, then I guess it wasn't really odd." Tsunade was sure that Hinata had met the Uchiha. When he returned, he had her scent on him. Or well that's what Tsume told her. At the moment, Tsume Inuzuka was watching over the Uchiha until further notice. "Wolfs tend to be common in the area your mission was in. Well…that is all. You are missed Hinata-chan." Tsunade waved her goodbye.

Before leaving, Hinata bowed to the leader of the village and calmly left the room. Once she was outside, she exhaled. She was sure that Tsunade-sama would find out. Hinata wasn't that much of a liar. Especially when it's someone dear to her.

When Hinata left, Tsunade turned in her chair, facing the window overlooking the village. "You may come out now, Kakashi."

The silver haired ninja was revealed in a puff of smoke. His usual Icha Icha Paradise book opened for him to read. He grinned behind his mask. Although you wouldn't be able to see it, the curves of his eyes told everything. "Yo."

"Ugh I hate it when you do that creepy eye smile." Tsunade took a swig of her alcohol. "You heard everything didn't you?"

Kakashi nodded, still reading his perverted novel.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I believe that she's lying." He chuckled. "She really isn't a good liar."

Tsunade took a second to ponder about the situation. "Well what do you think I should do?"

Kakashi once again smiled, causing Tsunade to frown deeply. "I think the little bunny should be the one to follow the wolf."

**-x-x-**

A few hours passed by and Hinata was delighted. The day had been going great. She was able to spend time with her team and was even able to train with her cousin. By the looks of things, she should have enough time to train all by herself after making a delicious dinner for her family.

The day ended quickly and Hinata decided to leave her home to train at her usual spot. She liked to exercise after eating so she would be able to digest her food easier. She left the compound and ventured into the forest behind it. Unbeknownst to most people, the Hyuga actually had a large amount of land, even more so than what everyone could see. Even many of the Hyuga themselves don't know about it since Hinata was the only one that ever goes inside.

Once she passed by a few trees, deeper inside the forest, the trees opened up and surrounded a medium size pond. This was where Hinata normally trained where nobody else was around. Not even her team mates knew about this secret.

As she approached the pond, she let herself unwind. She fluidly took off her clothes and stepped into the cold water. At first, she shivered, but she got used to it as the seconds ticked by. She immediately began to practice her water jutsus. One of the reasons why she was looked down upon by her clan was due to be a water user. Most of the clan had an earth affinity, which symbolized being strong and powerful. Having a water affinity was seen as a disgrace because they believe that it was meant for the weak.

Finally, Hinata trained to the point where she was sweating…in the freezing water. She decided to get out before she caught a cold. She wouldn't be able to explain why she was sick after going to sleep in her warm room. She wouldn't want people to know about what she does at night. Not to mention the fact that she likes to do them naked.

_Crunch. _Hinata's head snapped up at the noise. It was too loud to be simple leaves being stepped on by animals. _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _ Her eyes widened in fear as the noise became louder, as if the thing was coming towards her. She tried searching with her eyes, but her Byakugan wasn't turning on. She had used up all of her chakra, now she was weak and vulnerable. When the sound stopped so did her beating heart.

"_Boo_." A voice whispered in her ear.

"EEK!" Hinata practically jumped out of her skin, she quickly stepped away from the stranger and rotated 180 degrees. She lowered her knees and got into position. She was ready to fight the intruder even though she had no energy left. When she finally took a good look at the person before her, she would have screamed in frustration. "What are _you_ doing here?" She glared at him. He's been giving her too much trouble lately.

"Oh, nothing really." Sasuke Uchiha replied nonchalantly with a smirk on his face. "I'm more curious as to why _you're_ here and with no clothes on." He pointed to her bear body. "I never thought that you were hiding such a secret as that." He chuckled when she desperately tried to cover herself, blushing the entire time.

Hinata was embarrassed beyond belief. Only her team mates and a few other people have seen her naked skin, but never her entire body, especially when it's out in the open for everyone to see. Still, Hinata had to at least try to keep the last bit of pride that she had left. "Y-Y-You didn't answer my question." Okay, she just lost all of her pride.

Sasuke shrugged, not caring. "I just happened to pass by to see you training…" He took a second to thoroughly look at her, he had to make sure not to lick his lips or stare at her delicious curves for too long. Who knew she was hiding all of _that _underneath her thick clothing. Now he knew why she was really popular in the village, though he's sure that they hadn't seen what's underneath her heavy layer of cloth.

Sadly he didn't realize soon enough. Hinata had already left the water and was able to put her clothes on in record breaking time. She was half way through the thick of trees before Sasuke was able to catch up to her. "What, you're not even going to say goodbye?" He smirked, but then Hinata just stopped and sharply turned around to face him.

"What is your problem?" She huffed at him. All of her anger was flowing out at once and she was about ready to punch the ninja so hard he wouldn't be able to wake up until tomorrow. Though she knows that he's ten times stronger than her, so she would definitely face defeat and probably die by his already blood stained hands. She didn't care anymore. "First of all, y-you happened to be in the same place as me during a mission and t-threatened me." She frowned a little bit at this, she dreamed about that night ever since their encounter and she didn't want to admit the fact that he could affect her in such a way. She breathed in slowly. "W-When I finally come back to the village, I-I'm questioned because of you, and now you're here on Hyuga grounds?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at the fact that he's on Hyuga property. He honestly had no idea.

"N-Not to mention, a-aren't you under surveillance? W-Why are you able to walk without a g-guard?"

Sasuke was definitely surprised that the petite girl was able to ask him so many questions. He couldn't help but think that he stutter was cute. She was trying to be serious, but her light blush and squeaky voice didn't help the situation. "If you're thinking that I've been stalking you this entire time, don't flatter yourself. There's no way that _I,_ Sasuke Uchiha would ever follow a woman. It's the other way around."

Hinata rolled her eyes. She had to catch herself. She was acting really weird today.

Sasuke continued on, not having noticed her change in demeanor. "Also, it's not my fault that they questioned you." He frowned. "You just so happened to be the only team coming back around the same time as I was and I heard that I had your…uh…scent." He glared at the ground. He had no idea that it was so weird to say that. Suddenly, the two of them were silent and Sasuke wished he didn't bring that fact up. Now it was too awkward for him to continue.

"…Um…p-please continue." Hinata was really curious as to why he smelled like her. It wasn't as though she touched him or anything. Her face ended up turning hot at his words.

Sasuke coughed into his fist. "Well, I do not know the details, but it appears that when I met you before, your scent still lingered after I-"He stopped abruptly when he remembered the possible reason as to why he smelled like her. There was no way he could tell her that.

"After you…?" Hinata pouted.

"Hn." Suddenly, his usual façade returned and Sasuke was replaced by his cold self. He had actually opened up a little to Hinata to the point where he could converse with her with no thoughts of killing her. But that's not what he came here for. "I didn't know that this was Hyuga property." He sneered at the thought.

Without another word, he did a couple of hand signs and disappeared with the breeze, leaving Hinata by herself to wonder about their second chance encounter.

**-x-x-**

In the bushes about 50 kilometers away from the scene, Kakashi was busy reading his book to realize that Hinata had returned to her living quarters. He didn't leave his spot until the sun was looming above him a few hours later.

**-x-x-**

**Hm, well…that was better than I expected. Sorry for the late update, I've been too focused on other things lately. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAH: Hello everyone today I have finally finished typing Chance Encounter Chapter 3 and have uploaded onto the site. I hope that you like it . Please leave a review, they make me happy!**

**-x-x-**

The next morning Hinata woke up around the same time as she always did, around the break of dawn. She loved to wake up really early so that she could make everyone's bentos for lunch. Since no one usually woke up so early, she would sometimes make sweets or food for her teammates and still have enough time to make breakfast. The only other people who would wake up early would be Neji-niisan or her Father and normally they would go straight to where they're heading. They won't meet up for breakfast until a couple hours later.

Hinata practically danced around the kitchen, humming a catchy tune and smiling to herself. To the untrained eye, it appeared as though nothing was out of the ordinary. However, if someone knew Hinata well enough, they could tell nothing was normal at all. The normal bentos all looked the same, but Hinata made an extra one for some reason. There was the bento with Kiba and Shino's face on it, but there was another one. The odd one had a person with black hair and extra tomatoes. She didn't know why she even put tomatoes inside, but she did it without thinking.

As she stared at the bento she made, she couldn't quite think of who it was. No one was popping into her head, but she was really bothered by it. It also kind of pissed her off the longer she continued to stare.

Finally, she grunted in frustration and decided to pack it anyway, whoever it was for, she'll find out when the time comes.

**-x-x-**

After everyone came downstairs to eat and they all complimented her on the delicious food, Hinata left the manor to find her teammates. She walked slowly, quietly observing the village. Since it was still early, not many villagers were out. It was the usual. The people who started to open their stores for when the rush of customers come in. She decided to visit the Yamanaka's flower shop and greet her blonde friend. Normally Ino would still be a little sleepy due to the time, but for once she looked hyper. Hinata wondered why she was so excited so early in the morning

"Good morning Ino-san." Despite them being best friends, Hinata felt a little awkward to greet her with "chan".

"Jeez." Ino shook her head, a grin on her face. "No matter how many times I tell you, you still aren't used to it huh?" She giggled. "Anyway, I have some great news Hinata-chan!" Ino smiled and Hinata couldn't help but to smile back. "Great news" was code for "I found out some new gossip!" But that's what Hinata liked about her. Ino was number one at information gathering. She knew practically everything these days; from who was dating to the latest fashion trends or even the people who've died in recent missions. She found pride in her skills.

"W-What is it Ino-san, I mean Ino-chan." Hinata's smile wavered, still not used to it. Her eyes then widened when her best friend grabbed her hands and started dancing.

Ino smiled widely. "Someone's going to be picked to be Sasuke's caretaker! When everyone finds out, the girls are going to freak!" She squealed and then started to rant about how she hoped it would be her.

At that point, Hinata was already feeling sorry for the poor girl or guy that gets chosen. Well either way, it wasn't any of her business since she wasn't interested in the Uchiha. If anything, she would prefer to have nothing to do with him. Whoever is chosen is going to get bullied by the jealous fan girls. It's a mess she would definitely not want to clean up. "Well I have to go now I-Ino-chan."

"Oh." Ino frowned, but her smile returned. "Bye bye Hina-chan!" She waved off the dark haired beauty.

As Hinata departed from the flower shop, she smiled, trying not to think of unnecessary thoughts that revolved around the Uchiha whom she always ends up crossing paths with lately. When the permanent caretaker is chosen, he would be kept under control and away from her. She had more pressing matters to deal with. Such as delivering the bentos and training with her precious team mates.

When Hinata was close enough to their training grounds, close enough to see it, a messenger jumped down from who knows where. He had an Anbu mask on that resembled a weasel. He handed the scroll to her and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. If she wasn't a shinobi herself, she would have reacted in an embarrassing manner. Too bad she didn't have enough time to thank him for his services.

She quickly untied the string around the scroll and opened it. Inside, it told her to immediately report to the Hokage's office as soon as she received the message. She had a bad feeling about this. "I guess the bentos would have to wait for later."

Hinata had no idea about what was in stored for her. However, one thing was for certain…Her fear would be confirmed.

**-x-x-**

Did you like it? :D Sorry that it's short. I wonder if you can guess what happens next… Please review!


End file.
